Under the Bed, and Out of the Closet
by Platapuss
Summary: Tohru somehow finds herself trapped in an alternate world during her rainy spring vacation. Now facing an evil would be parental figure, she must find a ways home and rescue the lost souls of other unfortunate children. FINISHED
1. The Apple

Under the bed, and out of the Closet.

* * *

Tohru Honda was a normal girl. She did normal things with normal people, and saw normal stuff. Well, that is if you call people that turn into animals when you hug them normal. Or if you call living in a house full of those same animal changing people for free because you do all of their housework normal too. But other than that Tohru's life was completely normal, and there was no reason why something strange, eerie, or weird should happen to her. None at all.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Apple

* * *

Tohru lay on her bed and gazed at the ceiling. It was late Friday night and the start of yet another spring vacation. She frowned when a large yawn escaped her mouth. 

" I am sooo tired, " she said between gasps of breath, " I wanna go to bed!"

Tohru closed her eyes to think. 'but I can't, I don't want to waste my vacation trying to think of and idea for this stupid report. It's best I just think of something now.'

After minutes of glaring at the ceiling, still no ideas had worked their way into her mind.  
She snapped.

"Gahhh! Ahhhrrrg ahhh!" Tohru clutched her head in frustration as she wiggled around on her bed. "Think Think Think!"

"BAM!" Something had hit the floor.

Tohru stopped moving and blinked, 'oh great what was that?' She sat up and looked around, for what she could see nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly as she had left it. Then she heard it, the sound of something rolling across the floor.

"Shit!"

The sound was coming from under her bed. Tohru's heart raced as she waited for whatever it was to roll out.  
"What the hell?"

An apple, that's what it was. A big shiny yellow apple. Tohru let out a very relieved sigh.

"Oh thank god! I thought there was a monster under my bed." She picked up the apple and stared at it. 'yeah but how did it get under there?'

"Humph! I bet it was Shigure! He's so nosy, he probably left it in here when I wasn't around!" Tohru picked up the apple and put it on her desk.

"What ever." she turned the light off, and climbed into bed. 'it's no use maybe when I wake up I'll have an idea'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n Yes I know short chapter but I like to put things in segments. This goes with that, that goes with this.. Etc.

Woooo Platapuss out!


	2. Evil little fruits do such nasty things!

Chapter 2: Evil little Fruits do such Nasty things

* * *

It rained all day Saturday.

'So much for Tohru's vacation.' She thought, 'No instead I, the lovely Miss Honda, have been blessed enough to mop the Sohma's floor!' Tohru scrubbed a particularly stubborn patch of dirt off it.

At least she wasn't the only person in the house having a miserable day, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were too. Shigure spent it locked up inside his study writing who knows what, his publisher had been on his case half the morning about some deadline. Yuki was God knows where, and then of course there was Kyo.

'Ha,' Tohru laughed to herself, ' Poor Yuki is probably hiding somewhere Kyo can't find him.'

After all it was no secret that Kyo hated water, and he had spent the whole day 'sharing his feelings, ' by bitching and complaining left and right. It was days like this that made dealing with his explosive temper particularly frustrating.  
"FEW, looks like I'm working up a sweat!" Tohru took off her bandana and wiped her forehead.

"TOHRU! TOHRU!"

"oh shit!" Tohru dropped what she was doing and looked for a place to hide.

"Tohru! Where are you? Come out I'm hungry what's for lunch!"

'Nooo! Not the monster! NOT KYO!' She could hear the 'ferocious' cat coming closer and closer, but there was nowhere to hide. Kyo's foot steps stopped outside the porch door, and Tohru ducked down below the paper screen.

"Tohru? You out here?" Kyo slid the door open and looked around.

"Don't look down. Don't look down" Thoru mumbled under her breath. This had to be the stupidest hiding place she'd ever been in.

'please god don't let him see me!'

"HEY! Wait you better not be hiding form me!"

God answered Tohru's prayers, Kyo did not look down to see her , but he did step forward. He stepped forward, flipped over Tohru, and rolled off the porch and into a huge mud puddle.

"Tohru what the hell! Don't sleep in the doorway!"

Tohru blinked. 'sleeping? Well whatever floats your boat Kyo.' She waved a hand through the air, " Im sorry I guess it's the weather. It sucks ass what can I say?"

Kyo grunted some type of response and said, " yeah well next time don't be so stupid, and get me a towel! I'm freezing out here!"

Tohru threw him one of her clean white towels before running inside. "I'm sorry I cant do any better than that Kyo! You just gave me a great idea for my report"

Once upstairs Tohru slammed the bedroom door behind her and got to work. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Noah's ark is a great idea" Just before her pen touched the paper the yellow apple toppled off her desk.

"THUMP!"

'how did that happen?' Tohru reached down to pick up the apple but it rolled to the side, and out of her reach.

'What!' "Hey stupid fruit come here!" She reached for it again but the evil little fruit moved away from her.

"What are there worms in you or something?" Tohru growled and pounced on the apple.

Too late, she hit the floor with her face and the happy little apple sped away to hide under her bed.

"Gah! My head." She rubbed it and stared at her bed.

"Tohru you ok?" called Kyo from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm fine Kyo-kun just exorcizing that's all!" Tohru slowly started to crawl towards her bed.

'OK apple no more games.' "Come outs form under there! I don't want you stinking up my room!" Tohru crawled under the bed and looked around, then she saw it. The fruit.

"ah-hah! cough-cough, " she gagged on some dust. The apple was on the other side of the room just next to the bed.

"gotch-yah!" She lunged, and snatched up the apple. Then she crawled out.


	3. Where She Went

Chapter 3: Where she went

* * *

Tohru stood up and dusted off her cloths with her spare hand. She looked at the fruit in her other hand with disgust.

"So you couldn't outsmart me eh?" Then she realized that she was talking to an apple and frowned.

"Whatever" Tohru moved to go back to her desk when suddenly everything went black. The temperature dropped like ten degrees , and a crazy wind started to blow. Tohru could hear things spinning around her and a high pitched buzzing pierced her ears.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed in fear and clutched her head in order to block out the noise. Tears streamed down her face and the wind continued to whip her around in the dark. This went on for what seemed like hours.

Then it all stopped. Everything was silent and warm again.

Tohru sniffled and sobbed into her hands. "What was that? Why?" She looked up and around and found that she was still enclosed in darkness. Tohru hugged her knees tightly for comfort.

"What the hell is this!" she screamed again, and a light turned on above her.

She whipped her head up to see the source of light. It was one of those old bulbs that hang from a persons basement ceiling. It swung slowly back and forth in the closet, for that was what Tohru had found herself trapped in.

Tohru desperately looked around for a way out, a window a door, something. She was terribly afraid of what might come out of the dark, and what, or who had turned the light on. There was a black door knob on one wall and she tugged for it to open. But, it was stuck.

"Let me out," she hissed, " LET ME OUT NOW!" Tohru tugged furiously on the door until it burst open and she stumbled out into the light. After slamming the door behind her, she looked around. Somehow She'd found herself in a bedroom very similar to hers.

"What the hell is this?"

In Tohru's normal room back home the walls were white and the floors were made of wood. There were two windows above her bed, and on the far wall next to her door was a picture of her and the Sohma family. On the left side of the room was her desk, and on the right was her dresser, but this was completely different.

In this room the floor was made of stone. Her windows were ugly and scary looking. They also were made of stone and had cracks in some of the molding. Tohru's dresser wasn't there anymore. Now there were huge pink drawers built into the wall next to the mysterious closet. Her desk was gone too, and in its place were piles upon piles of stuffed bears, porcelain dolls, and other toys a little girl would wish for.

Tohru stood in awe as several toy faeries came to life and started to fly above her head. They danced and spun like acrobats in the air. Behind them they left sparkling trails of light; red, green, blue, yellow, and orange.

'I must be dreaming', she thought, "but it all seems so wrong."

She walked over to the pile of toys and cautiously picked up one of the bears. 'I mustn't forget about Alice in wonderland or Goldie locks. I have to remember about all the faerie tales I've ever heard. All the ones about cursed princesses and magical lands.'

Tohru examined the bear while she thought, "Just incase I'm not dreaming" she finished.

"Oh, your not dreaming," said the bear, "This is a nightmare!" It cackled evily and spun its head around 360's to face Tohru with its big black eyes.

She screamed and whipped it against the wall.

"Sun of a bitch!" the bear slid slowly down the wall and clacked it's plastic eyes off the floor. All the faeries froze and fell to the ground.

"oh my god, " Tohru panted heavily and clutched her heart, "what the hell is going here?"

Something banged off her foot and sent her flying two feet into the air. When she looked down it was just the dam apple again. Once it had gotten her attention, the apple rolled away and started hitting the door.

'ooh, " she thought, 'stupid thing wants me to follow it. Well I guess I could play along, as long as I'm cautious.'

Tohru walked over to the door and made sure there was still a lock on it. Thankfully it was, but what troubled her was that her photograph was no longer there. The apples incessant banging finally got to her and she looked down at it and frowned.

"Hurry Lassie Timmy's trapped in a well!" Tohru said sarcastically and opened the door.

The apple rolled down the hall and headed for the stairs, while Tohru followed slowly behind it. It waited patiently for her at the stairs, then continued to roll down to the first floor. It traveled in the direction of the kitchen, and stopped just outside the curtains.

"oh good you've come, please step inside."

Tohru could see a shadow sitting at the table behind the curtains and took a deep breath. She hadn't recognized the voice

'well whatever's in there,' she parted the curtains and stepped inside.

* * *

a/n oh yeah i added another chapter! happy girl! 


	4. The UnMother tells why she was there

Ch 4: The Un-Mother

Mom looked up from the kitchen table and smiled. She had a beautiful white toothy grin as usual.  
"Tohru honey, sit down and join me, have a snack will you?"

Tohru sat down beside her mom and smiled. Everything was as it should be, nothing was strange or weird or wrong.

"Mom, " Tohru questioned, "How have you been lately? For some reason I don't remember seeing you."

Mom picked a Big juicy black jelly bean from the candy dish in front of her and popped it into her mouth.  
"mmm.. Tohru dear, " she chewed as she talked and made squishing sounds as she ate, " you really.. Should try these-she swallowed-their so good!"

Tohru smiled her innocent smile, "No mum I'm fine thanks. By the way you have something stuck in you teeth." Atsuko picked something long and black from her fangs. 'wait, fangs? Mom never had fangs before! I must be going crazy!' Tohru did a double take and looked at moms smile, it was as she thought- FANGS!

"M-mom!"

"hmm, yes dear?" she coolly popped another bean into her mouth squished its juices out.

"mom you have fangs! Why do you have fangs?"

Mom stopped smiling. "Tohru dear I have no idea what your talking about." Her black eyes flashed red.

The feeling that something wrong was slowly creeping up into Tohru's stomach. That cold white feeling that starts by your navel then slowly creeps up into your arms and into your chest. It made her shiver. She tried to peace together what exactly was bothering her. The answer came quickly, Mom. Everything about her seemed wrong. Why couldn't she remember mom? In fact she couldn't remember anything, it all seemed hazy and muddled.

She studied her mother closely. She rested her head on her hand and continued to happily stuff black jelly beans into her mouth. Every once in a while the beans would wiggle and try, from what Tohru interpreted, to escape from moms clutch. Then the would be defeated my Atsuko's sharp fangs and their insides would squirt. 'But why are her eyes black? It's scary the whole eyes is black, and come to think of it Her hair is too! And she looks pale!' The more Tohru realized something was wrong, the more she noticed. It was like some type of spell that was slowly fading.

She was ripped from he train of thought when one of the beans jumped from the candy dish and crawled up her arm.

"Ahh! Bug!" Tohru screeched and flicked the beetle off of her. When it landed on the ground She stomped it. SQUISH!

In an instant Tohru realized that this wasn't her mom, her Lady butterfly was dead, And that this mom, who was certainly a freak of some sorts, and Un-mother, was eating live beetles in front of her!

"Your not my mother! Go away!" She ran across the room toward the door.

The un-mother caught her by the wrist and held struggling Tohru in a vice like grip.  
"YOUR not going ANYWARE DEAR! Come back here and sit down! NOW!" With her final word The beast yanked Tohru over to the table and sat her down.

"Dearest we need to have a talk. Though I'd hoped you wouldn't have seen through my illusion so quickly. My aren't you a smart girl?" The un-mother moved to stroke Tohru's cheek.

Tohru slapped her away. " Don't touch me. Your NOT my mother."

She chuckled, "Well OBVIOUSLY I'm not your REAL mother, but I am going to be your mother Soon. That's why we need to have a talk." She brushed he long black hair behind her ears.

Tohru wanted to cry, by now she had remembered the nightmare she was currently living in, and hated it. But she had to be strong, and get back to the ones she loved.

"Fine, we'll talk."

The beast smiled its fanged toothy grin and spoke, " In this world I play the mother, and you will play the daughter. Because I love you Tohru, and soon you'll grow to love me as well, and we can all become one big happy family."

Tohru retched at the word love. 'disgusting bitch, ' she thought. "A just how do you plan to do that lady?"

"Oh please call me mother Dearest." 'Mother' reached behind her and pulled something out from a cabinet. It was a small black sewing box. She set it on the table and looked up into her would-be daughters eyes.

Tohru stared at her reflection in Mothers cold black orbs. 'how does she see with those? Their like bug eyes, if I popped them they'd explode like a beetle'  
"What do you plan on sewing Mother?"

Mother smiled and opened the kit. Inside were two large black buttons…that looked a lot like moms eyes. And a small needle with black thread.

"what do you plan on sewing those buttons on to lady?" The cold white feeling was starting to creep down into Tohru's legs now, and her ears were starting to get cold.

"I lured you here with that apple of mine. Don't you remember snow white? Here you will stay with me forever. I will sew these into your eyes and you'll become just like me. You'll forget all about that other place." Mother started to thread the needle.

"No! I'm not going to forget! Everyone wants me to forget and leave them behind! I'm not becoming your child that's impossible! You only get one mother and I have mine! Your not her!" She panted- "and drop that needle!"

Mom frowned and slapped Tohru across the face. "shut your mouth! Go to bed if your this cranky. We will have to correct you later."

Tohru took that as her cure to get the hell out of there, so she did. She flew up the stairs and straight into her room. The door slammed behind her and she quickly locked it.

"Gods, I feel Like I'm having a heart attack!" She felt tears on her cheeks and realized that she was crying. 'must be from all this stress.' Tohru took off her socks, she hadn't the luxury of shoes, and crawled into bed. It was cumphy, but she still pulled the sheets up to her nose and left the light on.

'I don't think I'm safe even behind locked doors.' 


	5. The Children Know

All of Tohru's dreams that night were short and disturbing. She woke around 3, in a cold sweat. 

"Great. how am I suppose to battle the forces of darkness if I can't even catch some sleep?"

One dream featured her as a star on Broadway. She was dressed up in a massive pink frilly tutu. She had wires connected to her limbs like a marionette. Un-mother worked and spun her round and round for the audience like a little puppet. All the time Tohru's eyes were closed until the end when she opened her eyes. They were big and black just like the un-mothers.

In another she was back home With Kyo and Yuki. She really missed them now. They were doing a puzzle when one of Yuki's hands fell off.

"Oops! Clumsy me!" He had said

"That's ok Yuki! you were getting old anyway. guess we'll just have to replace you." Tohru then ripped him limb from limb and threw him into the trash. Instead of blood he was stuffed with cotton. His disembodied head just smiled at her in the trash and said, " Oh it's quite all right Tohru. It happens to the best of us."

By far the strangest of all was the one about the apple. Tohru lead it about the house on a leash and hummed a little tune as she walked. The apple had barked at her outside Shigure's study.

"Now now what's wrong Shigure doggy? Do you have to pee?" Tohru looked down at the apple, who was now Shigure on all fours.

"No I'm fine Tohru it's just that one of you eyes is falling out." Then a black button fell to the floor. It hit with a clack, then she had woken up.

That was at around 4:30. So she started to plan, and think. Why waste time right? Tohru had so many questions buzzing through her head so she started at the beginning. How had she gotten there? It was simple, Magic. The beast had told her herself that it was all her doing. So now Tohru only had to find a way to get home. How? She guessed it was through the closed door again, but it wouldn't open for her. She'd already tried once she woke up. The door was locked somehow, so main priority was finding the key to it. But that was another matter.

"Why I'm here, well that's clear. She want a daughter. OR at least that's what she says, but she did go through all the trouble of getting me. I don't think she'll kill me or anything any time soon." Soon.. what was going to happen to her soon? Was time going to run our for her if she didn't take the buttons onto her eyes? 'Could I be in a world with a different time zone? What if I age really fast here!' No that was too complex. 'But what if my soul is the only thing trapped here? Or am I body and flesh?' Tohru shook her head. It was all too confusing for her so she lay back down on the bed. 'but either way. I am in some weird world. She said it was an illusion created for me so.. maybe that's what this whole thing is?'

"I wonder if I'm the first she's ever taken." The sun started to rise.

* * *

The un-mother called Tohru down to breakfast at seven. She smiled happily at Tohru and placed a plate of food before her. The beast was wearing a frilly white lace apron and had her hair tied back. 

Tohru looked down at the plate. It was a pomegranate. "Why would you give me a pomegranate for breakfast?"

"Because dear their healthy for you not eat up." Un-mom didn't move. She just stood there waiting for Tohru to eat.

"No. What if it's cursed like Persephone's? I'm not eating a pomegranate." Tohru yawned and pushed the fruit away from her. She knew that she was taking a great risk at pissing the Un-mother off, but it was just too early for her to care right now.

The beast frowned. "My dear why would I curse you? Didn't I explain how much trouble I went through to get you!" She picked up the food and threw it into the sink. "You have to eat something! It's not healthy."

"Why do you still look like my mother?" Stupid question, Tohru already knew the answer.

Un-mothers face went blank, emotionless. She sighed. "What, will you have for breakfast my dear?" She said it more like a command and not a question. Tohru's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"I'll have a glass of milk." She couldn't remember ever hearing stories about cursed milk.

**Un-mother waited.**

Tohru rolled her eyes, " I told you I'm not hungry." That was a total lie. She didn't expect the beast to believe her either, after all her stomach had just growled.

The Un-mother snarled. "YOU are not supposed to be like this! YOU are supposed to be my perfect little girl. NOT like the OTHERS!" She was right in Tohru's face as she said this.

Tohru whimpered, "Others? what do you mean others?" 'there are more? are they hiding?'

The beast smirked, "So are you going to eat?"

Tohru shook her head no, "I don't trust you."

"FINE!" She screamed and dragged Tohru away from the table. Tohru kicked and screamed to be let go but it was no use. The beast dragged her out in to the hall and down to the closet. She opened the door and threw her in.

"Wait no!" The door was slammed and locked in Tohru's face and she was left all along to suffer in the closet.

"There you'll stay until you learn to behave."

"I HATE YOU!" Tohru screamed and pounded on the door, it was no use though. She sighed, how long would she be in here?

The closet wasn't tall enough for her to stand in, and it wasn't long enough for her to lie down, so she was forced to sit. An hour passed and Tohru was starting to get leg cramps.

"Whatever happened to those others she was talking about?." 'they probably all started to death in the closet.' Something started to glow on the wall. Then another something appeared, and another. Three glowing orbs. They started to take form and shapes became more distinct.

"What the hell.. ghosts?" Tohru pressed herself against the wall, to get as far away from the things as possible. The things moved to float above her head, and she could see more clearly now that they were children, a girl and two boys. She guessed that these were the others.

"Are you the others that the Un-mother was talking about?" she asked. They all nodded.

"We've been here for a very long time." they said solemnly, "The un-mother tricked us all into coming here just like you."

Tohru gasped. "So can you tell me about her? About this place? Anything! Like how do I get home, how many of you are there?"

The girl smiled, "I was the first one to come here, we three are the first. You see, the monster has always been luring us here, children. She has always wanted a beautiful human child. This is because she is a hideous being to unclean to have one of her own."

One of the boys started now, "When I came here she tried to make me a sister, but it didn't work, she fell apart and broke. The monster's heart is too dark to make anything good. She can't create life. We don't know how to kill her, or can we even remember our names.. Everything was such a long time ago."

A tear slid down Tohru's face, Was this to be her fate as well?

The last child spoke now, "That's the key to escape sadly. The more you remember, the more you can get away from here. You know the closet in your room? That's the way back for you. I'm sure you've already realized it. She keeps it locked so you have to find the key."

"So none of you can remember anything about your past before this place?" Tohru was having a hard time consuming all of this information. It was all too weird.

"Yes, " said the girl, " it's all gone to us, and soon it will be for you if you don't hurry and find the skeleton key. Every house has to have one, find that and you'll go home. Don't try to take the monsters, she keeps it with her always. If you can find the skeleton key then your good to go. Just make sure you remember."

"But why would there be a skeleton key in this house? Why would she make one?"

"Because," said the first boy, "This whole place is an illusion created from your memory. We all realized this after a long time of thinking. So there is a key."

"Oh.." Tohru sat and thought it over. "so if I escape will this whole place be destroyed? Could you all come with me?"

"We don't know. Maybe I guess. Our bodies are long gone by now. We all starved in this closet so our souls are trapped in here. There are others around the house, we've heard them."

Tohru shuddered. 'am I going to starve to death in here too?' "So it's not safe to eat the food? She disposes of you if your bad?"

The last boy nodded his head. "Yes I'm afraid so, so stop being so bad for her or you'll soon end up like us Tohru. and one more thing, it's very important for you to know."

"What is it?"

"A while ago the monster brought a boy your age here, but he jumped out the window and died. He was never caught, his soul I mean, so he may be able to help you if you can find him. He tried to help the last boy that came here, but failed and disappeared. He's very good at hiding." They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. I'll look for the boy and the key. What's his name?"

"We don't know. He never told us, we've always called him what we liked, Bill one day, Ted the other. It doesn't matter to him. Don't go into the attic Tohru either. That's were she keeps the boy. The bad boy that let her sew on the black eyes. We don't trust him. She keeps him locked up there night and day. He's always watching, waiting. He didn't like Bill."

Tohru gaped in shock. 'Some one had actually given in to the buttons?' "So the last boy that was here took the beasts side? That's disgusting.--" 'wait?' she thought of something very important. "Does he have powers like her now?"

"We don't know," they said. " Maybe he does may he doesn't. We don't go to visit him. We don't trust that boy." And with that the children disappeared.

"This is all so wacko." Tohru hung her head. The task at hand was going to be hard, she was never very good at scavenger hunts.

The door clicked, and Un-mother opened it. "So are you ready to be good now?" She had an unsure expression on her face.

Tohru nodded and crawled out. "I think I'm hungry now."

* * *

omg. this story... 


	6. Exploration! The boy shows his face

Leaves and twigs snapped beneath her feet as she ran. Tohru gasped for breath and dodged another tree. She stumbled and swerved to the right, the mist was heavier here, objects were harder to see. A huge looming building appeared in the mist. It was the Sohma house. 

"AH!" Tohru doubled over to catch her breath. "Well... it was worth a try." She had woken up early that morning to explore the 'world.' It wasn't that big, only about the size of the house and yard. 'So that's what a full block?' It was a small world, and that gave Tohru a good idea of just how much power Un-mother could spare.

Tohru stood up and walked to the house. 'probably using as much power as she can afford to.' Tohru stood and stared at the roof.  
She didn't remember the Sohma's house even being so tall? Her heart sunk into her stomach.

"Maybe I forgot something?" In that case she had to get back to work.

It was strange how the whole place worked. after a certain point on the property, the mist would appear. A white mist would cloud everything, and you would find yourself on the other side, opposite of were you just were. Every ware Tohru had tried it was the same. She wasn't having much luck in finding Tomas, or Bill, either. In a place as small as this it shouldn't have been that easy for him to hide from her. After all wasn't he supposed to be this good guy helper? So why wasn't he popping out and helping!

Tohru started to jog slowly over to the house. "Well I might as well get started on that key quest." As she neared the house she felt someone's eyes on her, watching. 'who could it be?' She stopped in her tracks and looked around her. She could see no one.

"Bill?" Maybe he was hiding? 'or..' Tohru looked up and scanned the house. The Un-mother was intently staring at her from her bedroom window. "Hey! What's she doing in my room?" 'wait why is she watching me?' The beast continued to stare at her after she'd been spotted, and continued to do so until Tohru reached the house.

* * *

Tohru walked into the living room and sat down to think. She reviewed what seemed to be every important detail of her life. All the memories of mom, the Sohma's and her friends. Nothing seemed to be out of place, or forgotten. 'but then again, how do you remember something you don't even know you've forgotten?' She sighed went he Un-mother walked into the room.

"Hello." She said and sat across from Tohru. She picked up a book and began to read, or at least seemed to read.

Tohru leaned back and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. How long had she been here exactly? 'Hmm' she thought, 'I guess it's been four days now? So this is the fifth day?' "Wow.."

"Hmm? What is it, is there a crack in the ceiling?" The beast looked up to examine her handy work. Nope, not a crack. "Dear what's wrong?"

"The usual." Tohru said hollowly, she'd given up on emotion days ago. She stood up quickly and stormed out of the living room.  
Ever since her little talk with the children Tohru had spent all of her time looking for that boy and searching for the skeleton key. Two and a half days of no results was starting to get on her nerves. Normally she would have been patient and adapted a, 'go with the flow' attitude but she really didn't have time to waste in this case. Her very memory was at stake.

Tohru stood at the foot of the stairs, hands on hips, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "So, where to look now?" Already she had checked Shigure's study twice, and the den. Every place that something important as a key would be kept. But knowing Shigure it would be in some place completely random.

"Now.. he would have put it in some place he deemed easily accessible.. and.." Tohru racked her brain for ideas, "Come on think! uuhh..." Nothing came to mind. The simplest of places, she knew it had to be in the simplest of places. Tohru turned and walked up the stairs. If she wasn't going to be pulling out results she might as well rest her mind and try again later. She reached the second floor and turned down the hall, heading to her room.

"So I hear you been looking for me."

Tohru gasped. Standing in the doorway of her room was a boy.

"Your- your Bill!" 'Bill' as he had been named, had unruly red hair and light brown eyes. He was tall and lean and wore strange tattered dress cloths. Seeing his red hair and lean build Tohru couldn't help but think of Kyo. Her eyes started to water, how could she miss Kyo this much? She sniffed and raced to embrace Bill. A show of affection was something she was in desperate need of.

"Wait you can't-" Bill grabbed thin air as Tohru slid straight through him and hit the floor. Tohru hugged her knees and started to cry.

"Of course I can't hug you, your dead, just a ghost. I wouldn't have been able to hold Kyo either." She buried her head in her knees so that Bill wouldn't see her tears. Not that it was of much use, he could hear her sobs just as well.

"Hey, " he knelt down next to her, "Look I understand how you feel, just stay string for a few more days. Can you do that for me?"

Tohru sniffled and looked up at Bill. "Yeah I guess. I'm Tohru, who are you really?"

His face darkened and he looked away, "I don't remember what my name is anymore, I think it started with a P." Apparently he had been there a long time.

Tohru smiled and stood up, now was not the time to be grieving over her situation. It was time to be strong and be brave for the others. "So what is it you have to tell me?"

Bill directed her into the bedroom and sat down on the floor. Tohru followed him in, shut the door behind her, then sat down beside him. "Actually Tohru, What I have to tell you Isn't good news." He lay down on the cool stone floor, "You know Tohru this was made of wood yesterday. You've forgotten something again." Bill turned to miss Honda.

She placed a hand over her mouth, how could she forget what her own room looked like? "It really was made of wood wasn't it?" They both stared as the floor slowly turned back into wood. "Even if it's bad news, I still want to know it."

He hesitated before speaking, "Your key lies in the hands of the boy."

"Guess I was wrong about that 'simplest of places' thing."


	7. Meeting the brother

_"Actually Tohru, What I have to tell you Isn't good news." He lay down on the cool stone floor-  
She placed a hand over her mouth--"Even if it's bad news, I still want to know it."_

_He hesitated before speaking, "Your key lies in the hands of the boy"  
"Guess I was wrong about that 'simplest of places' thing."_

* * *

"So my skeleton key's in the attic? Are you sure how do you know?" Tohru picked at the skin above her fingernails, she was nervous and had never done that before. 'nice nails are the least of my worries right now, actually I should probably cut them soon..' Bill started to speak so she quieted her mind.

"Well after you got hear I started to hear about how vivacious and stubborn you were, so I decided you were worth helping. Defiantly not a dud like that kid up in the attic." Bill itched his nose before he continued, Tohru took this as an opportunity to speak. However as she opened her mouth to interject Bill silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Just let me finish please. After your meeting with the triplets, the kids in the closet, I started lurking around to look for that key. I didn't find anything in any of the obvious places so I decided to look in some of the harder ones, namely the Attic. I knew that was the one place you wouldn't think to check. So, I looked around with that annoying brat three feet away from me the whole time. He doesn't like to get near, I think he's still afraid of me." The red head paused for a breath, then cracked his neck, knuckles, back and elbows.

Tohru cringed, the noise drove her insane. Her mom used to do it and it drove her mad.

Bill shrugged, "eh. Bad habit's die hard?" then scratched his neck.

"Guess so." An awkward silence followed. After a few minutes of fidgeting she found her voice again. "So were exactly in the attic is it? And how do we plan on distracting that kid, will he attack me if I go up there? Wait.. If you found it why didn't you just bring it down to me? Why the hassle of coming to see me?" It was allot of question for one person to answer in one sitting, but Tohru had to be very thorough.

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes, " How can you have so mush stored up in that little head of yours! You talk storms girl." He sat up and stretched out his legs, the brunette just shrugged. "It's in a box under the front window, the only window. I guess If I go to I could distract him while you snatch up that key. You'll have to leave pronto though because I don't know if the which will find out or not. I don't think he'll attack you, he barely has a mind of his own anymore, basically he followers his, 'mothers' orders. That's why we don't want her finding out K? Also, I'm a ghost Tohru! How the hell do you expect me to pick the key up? I wasted up all my energy just flinging all those boxes around. A poltergeist only has so much strength to spare." Bill wiped his eyes dramatically.

Tohru chuckled, "Well ok then, but you better have enough energy today because were going for that thing now." Suddenly Bill turned stark white and looked wildly around. He dashed over to the toy pile and managed to throw, quite clumsily, a bear at Tohru.

"Wha-" Bill shook his head and sank through the floor just as the Un-mother walked in.

"Tohru dear who are you talking to?" She stared coldly at her hostage with those big black beetle eyes. For a moment Tohru stood transfixed, coughed in those bottomless black pits.

"I was playing with the bear!" Tohru nodded both the convince the beast and herself, "I used to play with these all the time when I was little!" She scrunched up her face and deepened her voice, "Grr that's right! Tohru used to love her teddy's!" the brunette made the bear say.

The beast let up her cold stare and nodded in approval, "I know you like your teddy's Tohru. That's why I made you so many." She walked over to Tohru and ran her hand through her hair, "Your my special girl Tohru." Mother smiled and walked towards the door, "Come to dinner soon, there is someone I would like you to meet." Then it left.

"I need a shower." Tohru whispered and franticly shook her hair to rid herself of all the beast's 'germs.' "Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting!" 'I never want her to touch me like that! Monster, how revolting. How can you steal so many children just to kill them... Bastard.'

Tohru sat in silence for several minutes, regaining her composure and taking in all that she had just learned. Once completed she stood and left her safe haven for the hell that was downstairs, hell was anywhere that monster dwelled. Before she entered the kitchen Tohru heard the Un-mother speaking with someone else, she put on a stiff upper lip and entered.

"Mother will you please re-fill my glass?"

"Of course Son, you need you're nourishment."

Tohru stood and gaped, there in front of her was the buttoned eyes boy, the Brutus to all the children, and he looked just like Yuki.  
His hair was grayish purple, his skin was pale, he was tall and thin. So this was going to be her brother?

"Yuki.." she said before sitting down in a huff. He looked up at Tohru and stared at her with is big black eyes. this Yuki wore a black dress suit, like he was going to a funeral or something. 'but their are funerals hear all the time, with all these dead children lurking around.'

"What did you say?" 'Yuki' had a very far away sounding voice, like if you speak when the wind just begins to blow.

The Un-mother walked over and placed a bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her, then a bowl of beetles for her self. Yuki already had his plate of fried worms and strawberries. "Oh Son I do believe she just gave you a name. Do you like it Son?" The beast beamed and crunched down on a beetle.

"Um, yes I like it just fine mother." New Yuki speared his worms with a fork and began to eat them slowly.

Tohru gagged and looked away. 'oops! I didn't mean to name him that, but they could be identical! Maybe this is part of the lady's illusions? She looks like mom, the brother looks like Yuki? after all that's how I feel about him, he's like my brother. This is so weird.' "Thanks for the potatoes, I really like them, you must let me cook for you some time." Tohru stole a glance to the right of her where Yuki sat, he looked dazed.

"Oh dear that would be lovely, then we can sew on the buttons! I'll get them ready for tomorrow night!" The Un-mother scurried away down the hall.

"NO! Wait I don't want those! I never agreed to those buttons! STOP!" Tohru screamed and ran after the beast, but she was non ware in sight. 'Tricky women.' She went back to her seat to finish her potatoes.

"Tohru, thank you for the name. I've always wanted one, and none of the other children ever called me anything but 'boy'." Yuki genuinely smiled over at her. He was absolutely identical to the original.

"No problem." Tohru decided to get the key the very next day, she couldn't take much more of this. It was all too confusing, and she was forgetting things.

* * *

**a/n** next chap she's going for the key, telling what she forgot, racing to the door etc. 2 or 3 left 


	8. Attic Coming

Night fell heavy and silently upon the twisted manor. The wind was silent, no leaves stirred on the lush greenery and not a soul stirred. It was as if the world were waiting for something. A world standing still waiting, watching, holding it's breath for what would come next. 

This was all very well and good but Tohru would have liked to have the weather on her side. The deathly silence would only hinder her sucess.

She crouched, tense and apprehensive, on the end of her mattress biting her tumbnail. Her blue eyes lingered listlessly on the doorframe, seeing but not seeing. She had been sitting lie this for hours, waiting for the clock to strike the proper time, for it to be late enough to exicute. There was no gaurante that the Un-Mother slept ever, but she was certaintly busy during the day.

Tohru shifted her weight from her now numb feet, to her knees. She brushed a stray hair away from her face and began to think. Her mind wandered from topic to topic, How was her family? Did they miss her? What was the weather like? Should she get a hair cut? Purple nail polish or pink? Didn't she have something pink back home?

She couldn't remember. Tohru sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs. 'Always with the forgetting.' Her time limit put too much pressure on her mind and body. Before retiring to bed she'd glimpsed grey hairs on the top of her head, not a few either. Her roots were turning grey, and that was very unbecoming for a young lady such as herself. No matter how charming it was on Yuki.

The clock rang twice, 2 am. The burnette stood and let out a long and silent breath, It was time to get to work. Naked foot carried her over to the door, hand slowly pulling it open. Earlier they had taped down the catch for easy access and added silence. A brown head of hair peaked out form the room, blue eyes seeking any sign of movement. Tohru held her breathe, to afraid of alerting the other inhabitants of her consiousness. After several moments of tense waiting, she left the room and started down the hall.

Silently she made her way through the house. The shadows danced all around her, playing on the walls and hiding in the corners just out of sight. Her feet dogged all the creeky spots on the floor boards, and within minutes they had yet again lead her to a door. The door to the attic. Here was where Bill was supposed to meet her, she placed her hand on the cool brass nobb and waited. A soft smile played accross her lips, 'I had no idea I could be this patient.' A pale hand snaked through the door and formed a peace sign as greeting. That was Bill's signal, all clear so far.

She opened the door just enough and slipped inside, onto the ascending stairway. Bill was waiting for her not far away. They made eye contact and silently agreed to continue. Bill ascended quietly as any ghost would, but Tohru was having trouble on the creeking stars. It seemed that every time she placed her weight on the wood, it would let out a low and long creek. This wouldn't do, the way she was going was too suspicous. A person was bound to figure out that this was the sound of someone sneeking about. Pleading, Tohru looked to her silent friend for guidance.

The red head shrugged and pointed to the railing. He demonstrated for Tohru to lean her weight on the rail, and place her feet on the lesser used places. She nodded and continued on, the technique worked fairly well. Finally reaching the top, the two entered the cloudy dust filled attic. Tohru sputtered and swiped a cobweb away from here face. 'I hate spiders.' She cringed and heard a chuckle off to her left.

"This way." Tohru turned and followed the soudn of Bill's voice.

The attics great expanse was filled with boxes and dusty furnature, it's many spider webs began to take up residence in Tohru's dark locks. Her feet caught and bumped against things as she made her way along through the dark. She growled after bumping her toe on a sharp metal something.

"Bill where are you?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shut up and quiet down. Get over here faster." His translucent hand waved at her from the window pane.

Tohru grunted and climbed over a wooden object, most likely a shelf. She stumbled and swatted at her face, "It's too dark up here."

Bill grunted, "mmph." Kyo and him could be twins.

The only light provided was leaking through the clotted window on her left side. Moonlight served as a becon for Tohru, though it only lit up several feet of the large room. It also left earie shadows on the walls that seemingly moved ont heir own accord. Every time they did Tohru wanted to scream and jump five feet into the air, but this was buisness.

"So your here." and so she was. Bill crouched low and pointed at a small wooden crate, "There, in that box." Tohru squatted down in the moonlight beside it. The crate held piles of photographs, and letters, momentos. Bill fidgeted restlessly, Tohru grinned as her hand ran across a cool metal surface.

"Found it." Smiling she pulled out the skeleton key, a large brass object with three large metal teeth, but as she did a paper came with it. The paper was tried to the key's handel by a fraying strand of twine and Tohru gasped when she saw what was on it, a picture of her.

Bill looked on confused. "Did you do that before?" Before meaning, before when she was still at home.

Tohru shook her head, "No I've never seen this key before. Why do you think..." Her vioce trailed off and she began rifleing throght he rest of the crate. It was full of photographs of her and the Sohmas, scenery, food, and people she no longer recognized. She picked up one picture and stared hard. "Bill I don't recognize these two, you think they were my freinds or something?" In the photo was her, and two girls. One blond and grinning, the other dark haired and grim. Tohru's brows furrowed in concentration, she tried hard to remember their names but nothing came to mind.

Bill growled and pushed the crate some two feet away from them. "Your wasting time on senceless things! We have to leave and hurry, the dark doesn't sleep."

"Fine. I'm going to the door." She stood up in a huff and started to make her way back accross the dark expance. Thankfully, she realized, it was much easier going than it was coming.

----------To be continued


	9. Midnight Ressurections

**A.N. Hi, it has been a really long time since my cousin has updated this story, but now, it is under new management, and will be finished within the next few chapters. Excuse the difference from the last chapter and this one. I know almost nothing about Fruits Basket, and I have a totally different writing style from Platapuss. -HoshiToTsuki**

Tohru slipped out the door, thankful to have left the room where 'Yuki' resided. Closing it gently behind her, she waved goodbye to Bill, who smirked and slid silently into the floorboards. Tohru was quick to make her way on tiptoe down the long hall to her bedroom. The floor wasn't creaking, she'd learned where to step and where not to step after living in the house for a while.

She opened the door to her room once more, but failed to notice the dark figure over near the teddy bear pile as she made her way for the closet door, spider key in hand.

"Where were you?" a voice asked, and Tohru's blue eyes grew wide with fear. "Why are you going to the closet?"

"Yuki," Tohru spun on her heal to look at the figure, who stepped into the moonlight streaming through the window. She saw his black button eyes shine in the light of the moon. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the attic!" Then she realized, when she'd been up there, there had been no sign of him.

"I came down, to see you. You are my sister, and Mother would disapprove of me speaking to you," he told her, taking another step towards her. She reacted by taking a step back, and ending up bumping into the closet door. The surprise of the hard surface behind her caused her to drop the spider key. It fell onto the floor with a loud clank.

"What's that?" Yuki asked her, coming towards her to see what the source of the metallic noise was.

"Nothing! It's just a toy I had with me! I was in the bathroom, Yuki. Now go back upstairs and go to sleep!" she exclaimed. She was growing fearful and impatient. "Before," she shuddered as she forced herself to say the name. "Before Mother catches you. Go!" she pushed his arm a little. His button eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be violent, Mother wouldn't like it. And, you don't want me to tell Mother, right?" he asked, giving her a dangerous smile, which caused her to clasp her hands to her chest and back away from him again. "Because Mother will dispose of you, just like she did with the others before me. She'll get rid of you without a second thought."

"No, don't, don't tell her. I don't want to die," tears welled up in the teenager's eyes. "I won't push you, just go to bed. You're my brother, right? You have to get your sleep, and I have to make sure that you do," Tohru was quick to lie. She thanked the gods when she saw that he was buying it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be good, you gave me a name, I always wanted a name, and now I've been mean to you," Yuki looked disapprovingly about himself.

"Go, leave. I'll see you at breakfast," Tohru told him gently. He nodded, waved, and left. Tohru fell onto her bed with a sigh. This was all so confusing, and having her 'brother' come in the middle of the night and threaten her with death wasn't making it any better.

"Before you leave, can you help me find my name?" Tohru jumped three feet in the air when she heard Bill's voice next to her. She saw him sitting on the bed next to her, with a sad look on his face.

"Bill!" she whispered urgently. "What do you mean? have to leave, now!" she got off the bed, and he moved quickly in front of her.

"Please! Help me find my name! That would make my entire miserable existence much better," he whispered. When she saw the desperate, pleading look on his face, she knew she couldn't turn him down. She nodded.

"For few more hours, I'll stay. I'll try to help you," she whispered to him, and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. But once more, her hand just slipped through the transparent boy.

"That doesn't work, remember? Thanks for the attempted comfort, though," he told her with a light laugh.

"Come on, we need to figure out your name," she told him. And for the next hour and a half, they thought of name after name, trying to remember his.

"Paul?" Tohru asked. He shook his head. "Pansy?" he shook his head again. "Princess?" she asked. She was becoming impatient, she'd run out of 'P' names.

"Now you're being silly. Why would my name be 'Princess'?" he asked her.

"Well, I have to go soon, anyway! Besides, it's almost morning, and if she finds me with the key, she'll kill me. A few more names, and then I have to go," Tohru exclaimed.

"Okay, but please, just try a few more. I need to know," he said. "I've been here so long, and when the spirits started calling me different names, my real name just kind of, faded away from memory," he explained with a shrug.

"Did it definitely start with a P?" she asked. He thought for a second.

"No, wait, I'm starting to remember something. My name had to do with strength or knowledge, yes, I think it had something to do with knowledge," he nodded vigorously.

"You could have told me that before! Was your name Fumei?" she asked excitedly. (Fumei means 'Unknown'.) Bill's eyes widened, he grinned.

"That's it! That is my-," Bill, or Fumei as we now know him, was glowing, and not that ghostly transparent glow, either. He was glowing a golden, beautiful light. His body suddenly became nontransparent, and solid looking. He rose into the air as his complexion regained its color, and hair became thicker and more full. As his body sank down onto the bed again, as if lowered by a giant hand, he looked over at Tohru.

She had watched in awe, and now she put out a hand again to touch his shoulder. It was solid, she pushed on it more, it held against the pressure.

"I'm, I'm alive?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm alive! I'm alive, you saved me!" he hugged her. She was shocked for a second, then hugged him back.

"But wait, how will you get home, now? You'll have to stay here forever," she whispered to him. He shook his head no.

"I know where my box is. I know my way home," he said to her. Tohru's mouth hung open in shock.

**A.N.2 Hmm, so what do you guys think? I need to get Fumei home now, though. Damn, but I have an idea, so, yeah. Lauren, sorry I disobeyed what I think you were going to do with this thing!**


	10. Free At Last

**A.N. Apparently Kyo, as Lau called him, was supposed to stay dead. Well, to bad, since I named him Fumei and I brought him back to life and I am writing the end to this story. So, ha! **

"You… know… where… your… box is?" Tohru was in a daze. "How do you know where it is? I thought you died a long time ago! Isn't the box gone by now?" she asked curiously.

"Well, no. For some reason, since my spirit was never imprisoned, my box was never removed from her possessions," Fumei told her with a light chuckle.

"Well, how are we going to get there, anyway? Do you even know where your way out is? And if we have to look for that, the Un-Mother will find us out! I'm supposed to get those eyes tonight!" Tohru cried.

"I have to leave this instant," she said, jumping off the bed to run to the closet. He followed her quickly and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, and his eyes were dark, serious. She didn't speak at his icy cold look, she knew it was better not to.

"Daughter… you have betrayed your mother. How dare you try to escape? I'm shocked at how Yuki acted, as well; I thought he was a perfect boy. No matter, he will soon be disposed of. The nerve of him, leaving his room in the middle of the night!" Tohru watched in horror as the form that had once been the ghost of the boy, became the Un-Mother.

"Aah, let me go!" she screamed, fighting to break free. The Un-Mother held fast to Tohru, and pulled something out of her pocket as the teenage girl beat at the creature's wrist in vain.

"Now, child, you will receive these eyes. Be a good little girl while Mommy stitches them in," the Un-Mother said with false sweetness. Tohru was enraged. She whipped her arm away with super human force.

"You are NOT my mother, you, you, evil beast! What did you do with Fumei? Let me out of this place, let me out, NOW!" she shrieked. The Un-Mother was laughing and fast approaching her. Tohru was wrestling to get the spider key into the lock hole.

"Fumei? Fumei? Why, that ghost is nothing more than a ghost, still. You've found his real name, but you found it for me, don't you see? That bloody ghost found you the key, but it was me you found the name with," the Un-Mother threaded the needle and looped it through the backside of the button.

"Help! Help, somebody stop her!" Tohru screeched. She ran at the Un-Mother full force, and at the last moment, slid between her legs. The demon spun around and tripped on the slippery wood floor.

"Get back here, girl!" it screeched after her. Its eyes were turning red, and changing shape. Dark black wings, like bat wings grew from her back, and she took flight to follow the running girl. As she flew, six long, spidery legs grew and touched the ground. The Un-Mother followed Tohru down the long hallway, to the attic door.

Tohru flung it open, crashing up the stairs, tears streaming down her face, her heart beating a mile a minute, skipping up two steps at a time.

"Tohru, Mother, what's the matter?" a sleepy 'Yuki' asked from the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He was thrown out of the way back onto his bed heavily by a desperate Tohru.

"Out of the way, kid!" she yelped, panting. She ran to the end of the room. Cornered. No place to go, all that was there was her box of pictures of things she did not remember.

Then, Tohru saw the thin, boarded window. It was on the fourth story, and all that was below it was a tree, two levels down, but Tohru was desperate. She looked behind her at the now huge Un-Mother, slowly forcing herself up the steps after Tohru, calling awful things after her. But Tohru wasn't listening.

"Come on, girl, you can do this," she told herself determinedly. She wrenched the boards from their nailed place in the wall, and threw them to the ground. She finally had the final of five thin, rotting boards off the window, and she poked her head out to make sure she could fit. It would be a squeeze, but she had to do it, she just HAD to!

"Wait, I need the box," a sudden thought occurred to Tohru. She snatched the box off the floor, and forced it out the window first, holding onto it with both hands. Then she wriggled and squirmed, and had her head and shoulders out the window.

She heard the Un-Mother behind her, almost half way up the stairs, by now, probably. "Let's do this," she forced herself out the window, up to her hips. Now she was literally hanging halfway out a four story window. She touched the box down to a slight indent out of the wall of the house, a foot below the window. She pushed with the box, and the other half of her body came flying out.

She did a couple of somersaults in the air, without meaning to. The rush of air in her hair, her skirt, and her ears was terrifying. She was positive she was going to die, and she screamed. Then, she was caught by the tree.

She clutched the box to her chest, and looked up at the window. There was the Un-Mother, screeching and yelling at her.

"I still need to get to the closet!" she yelped. Tohru slowly got to the edge of a branch, and then saw her bedroom window. She got a running, balancing start, and then leaped through the glass window. The glass shattered around her, and she lay sprawled out, on her bedroom floor again, right where she had started.

She quickly leaped up, and saw that she was cut and bleeding in places. To bad, no time for that. Then she noticed the ghosts of children, in their orbs, at least four dozen of them. They were watching her, wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them anxiously. She had to leave. She tore over to the closet, and began to jiggle the key in the lock.

"Free us! You have that box, just tell us our destiny! It is in the bottom of the box!" they cried in union at her.

"Damn it all," she said. She dropped the box on the wooden floor, and it fell open. She dumped everything out on the floor, and read the message at the bottom.

"Here's a poem, for the dearly departed;

Left their own worlds, not by will but by force

Known not where they'd gone by there loved ones

Go tell the children their playmates are gone

Their sibling no longer of this world

They've been called by an evil

To a terrible place but their destinies will still be unknown," she called out quickly.

"The rest, the rest!" they screamed urgently. She sighed heavily and continued.

"Goodbye now, children, this is not your place;

Fade to the far and beyond.

Your souls are free,

For I've released thee,

Go now to heaven and on!" Tohru looked at them, expectantly, her eyes saying she had finished.

"Thank You!" they called, as they faded away through the roof to go to Paradise.

"Anytime! I have to go, I have to go," she was cut off by a figure in the corner.

"Good job. You've freed them, now you can go home to your family," Bill told her.

"Thank you, Bill. You saved me. I wish I could do the same for you, but, I don't know how," she told him, turning the key successfully in the lock.

"What's my real name?" he asked her.

"Fumei, stupid. Now come here, you should be alive again," she said. And to her utter astonishment, he was.

"Can I try to go with you?" Fumei asked.

"Sure, come on!" she dragged him into the closet with her, and slammed the door shut. The last she saw of that place, was the Un-Mother roaring into her bedroom….

**A.N.2 But seriously, who's awesome? Hannah, Hannah, Hannah! Hope you liked the chapter, only one more left!**


	11. Reunions and Introductions

**A.N. Okay yeah, this is the last chapter. So, enjoy it, and you'd all better review!!**

"Are we safe yet?" a soft voice whispered n the darkness of the closet. Tohru sighed lightly, and she reached around to feel for Bill, or, rather, Fumei. Her hand found his, and she took it, and gripped it tightly. She couldn't see him in the pitch black of the closet, but somehow she could tell he was nodding.

Biting her lip, and mustering up all her courage, she found the knob of the closet door. Twisting it slowly, she turned it all the way, and with a burst of energy, she pushed the door open with all the power she could pluck up.

Light streamed into the small space, half blinding its occupants. Tohru blinked a couple times, as her eyes adjusted to the light, and then looked out at the room that lay before herself and Fumei. There was her bed, her wardrobe, and where the teddy bears had been before, was her desk once more. He walls were their usual color, the floors made of wood. Everything was as it should have been.

Tears sprung to Tohru's eyes, as she realized she was finally home. She gasped, and let the tears flow, as she dashed from the closet to look around her room. She disregarded that the floors and ceilings were old, and may cave in, and she leapt onto her bed. She bounced around on it, calling out wildly, as the tears streamed down her face.

Her light figure bounced high in the air, and she touched the ceiling. "I'm home, I'm home! Kyo! Yuki! Shigure! I'm back, it's alright, and I'm okay!" she screamed for all the world to hear. There was the immediate sound of heavy footsteps coming from all over the mansion. Yelps, shouts, and loud calls could be heard from down the hall.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Kyo skidded in. His eyes darted to the bed, where Tohru was still bouncing in delight.

"TOHRU!" he shouted, and she turned to see him. A mass of feelings exploded within her at once. Her heart soared and grew to an enormous size filled with love, hope, happiness, etc.

"KYO!" she screamed, jumping off the bed at him, and landing in his arms. "I'm home! Were you worried about me?" she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. She realized for the first time that he had a couple tears as well, on his cheeks.

"Very," he whispered back, kissing her. She buried her face in his shoulder, and cried, her shoulders shaking with the sobs of happiness. She heard two others burst through the doors behind them, and she got down from Kyo's arms (with a slight feeling of regret) and turned to look at the two others.

"I'm back! Did ya' miss me?" she laughed.

"Tohru!" both Shigure and Yuki pulled her into bear hugs, and began chattering at her and asking her questions quickly and un-distinguishably.

"Wait a second!" the young maid interrupted. "I have somebody that I want you all to meet!" Tohru remembered Fumei for the first time. She walked over to the closet, where Fumei was standing uncertainly in the doorway. "Come on, Fumei, come meet my family!" Tohru grasped his wrist and dragged him from the closet.

All three men looked shocked for a second, and then Kyo growled. "Hwa!" he exclaimed angrily, taking three strides over to where Tohru and Fumei were standing, then placing himself roughly between them. "What do you think you're doing in a closet in Tohru's bedroom?" he growled.

"Kyo, leave him alone for a second, let me explain!" Tohru placed a small hand on Kyo's shoulder. He turned to look at her uncertainly.

"Fumei helped me escape, and in turn, I found his name, and helped him escape!" she told Kyo, hugging his arm with a smile.

"Oh," Kyo shrugged and turned red. "Whatever, then. I just thought, well, um," Kyo coughed, signaling that he was done speaking, and that if they all didn't get the message then that was just was too bad for them.

"Well, don't you want to hear my story?" Tohru laughed, glad to be home and with her 'family' again. Once more the Sohma cousins erupted with questions, and she laughed with a big smile on her face.

"How about we go downstairs, and I'll make you guys breakfast, then I'll tell you all about my adventure?" Tohru suggested in her kind, bubbly voice. "I'm sure you haven't eaten a decent meal in days!"

"A decent meal? Rat face refuses to eat anything that Shigure makes," Kyo began.

"And the stupid cat here has been to sick with worrying about you to eat," Yuki shrugged as explanation for Kyo's missed meals.

"Aww, you were worried about me, Kyo-kun?" Tohru teased. Kyo turned red again, but gave a single nod, looking at the floor. Tohru giggled at them all, and then dragged the three of them out of her room, Fumei following close behind.

"Wait, rat face? Stupid cat? What's up with the weird nicknames for each other?" he asked wonderingly.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough!" Tohru smiled, as the door to her room closed.

And all over Japan, there were the joyful sprits of children, being reunited with their parents, and departed family. The afterlife would forever tell stories of one brave girl who freed a house full of long lost children….

THE END

A.N. Well, I hope you liked this. Sorry if it was a very short last chapter, but I was bored of stretching this story, and I have my own fan fiction to tend to. So, yeah, and, review! HoshiToTsuki


End file.
